


Haute Couture

by badlifechoices



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge, How Do I Tag This, It's late, Jason is a little shit, Jason is undercover, M/M, Not Proofread, They make out in front of Dick and Tim, also like 5 hours too late again RIP, and he's loving it, as a model, i guess?, i will look through all of these ok, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: Jason is undercover as a model and he's thoroughly enjoying himself. Especially when he's called to a meeting with the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who happens to own the entertainment company his contract is signed with.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872748
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Haute Couture

“Now, place your hands on his waist- yes, perfect! Stay like that… no, no, give me a better look. Lean in a little more, you’re lovers, remember. Act like it!” Jason suppresses a sigh and pushes his chest forward, allowing his hands to tangle behind the taller man’s neck. His half-lidded eyes focus the camera, lips slightly parted, accentuated by the shimmering lipstick. 

The photographer flashes him a thumbs-up and hurried to snap a couple pictures. “Good good. Doing great, Jaques, tilt your head a little more, pretend you’re seducing the camera.” Ignoring the bead of sweat running down his temple, Jason hurries to follow the instructions, tilting his head backwards. Pursing his lips, he gives the camera his best fuck-me-right-now face. 

He’s rewarded by a whistle from the photographer, who directs the crew to change the angle of the lighting a little. “Kaidan, move your right hand under his shirt. Push it up just enough to show the brand on the jeans. Perfect, stay like that.” 

Jason hums, as the warm hand comes to rest against his bare skin, instinctively pushing himself closer. It earns him a chuckle from the blond model and another set of shouted orders from the photographer: “That’s good, yeah. Now, Kaidan, put your lips on his neck. Not directly, just above it. No, that’s not good enough! Someone move the shirt a little more.” 

Within a second, one of the assistants appears on stage and pulls on Jason’s shirt until his collarbone is exposed. The other model’s lips hover less than an inch over his neck, breath hot on his skin. 

“Put one hand in his hair, like you’re pulling it back. Perfect!” Jason has no trouble fighting off the grin that wants to spread across his lips, as he keeps his attention on the camera. A strong hand tangles in his hair, pulling his head back ever so slightly, as a bared, muscular chest presses against his own. 

A few more snaps of the camera, another change of lighting and finally, the photographer places his tools back on the large table to his right. “That’s a wrap. Beautiful, just beautiful. You two have such great synergy!” 

With a sigh, Jason drops the forced posture and rubs a hand over his forehead to wipe off the sweat. It comes back stained with make-up and he wipes it on his pants. The tall, blond model -  _ Kaidan Michaels, notorious fuckboy and superstar of the fashion world - _ flashes him a grin. “Not bad for a rookie. I wouldn’t mind shooting with you again.” 

Jason watches as an assistant appears to drape a jacket over the other’s bare shoulders, followed by the guy’s personal assistant, who’s waving a clipboard in one hand. “You have to be on set in twenty minutes.” 

Kaidan shrugs, not protesting as he’s being ushered away. Though he does turn to give Jason a wink before he disappears out of sight, shouting: “Let’s have dinner, yeah? I’ll have someone call your manager!”

Jason shakes his head with amusement and grabs the towel one of the assistants is holding out to wrap around the back of his neck. As easy as all this looks, it’s actually harder work than he expected. Ambling towards his dressing room, he makes a mental note to seek out the hotel’s spa that evening to get himself a massage. 

“Jaques!” A voice calls out behind him and he turns, seeing his PA rushing towards him. The woman, Moira, is about a head smaller than him with artificially red hair and eyes like a hawk. Jason can’t deny that he respects her attitude and professionalism. “You better not be sneaking away, we got a whole day full of appointments.” 

Jason raises his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Wasn’t going anywhere, ma’am. Just hoping to grab a shower, maybe a bite to eat.” 

Moira pushes up her glasses and gives him a piercing look through narrowed eyes. “You may be in perfect shape but you still have to watch what you eat. I’ve forwarded your meal plan to the hotel kitchen and they’ll have your lunch prepared after our next appointment.” 

Oh yeah, that’s the worst part of the whole undercover thing: He can’t just do whatever the fuck he wants. But eh, that’s what he signed up for, isn’t it? 

He groans, allowing the redhead to drag him towards the dressing room, where she hands him a stack of clothes to change into. “Your outfit. The CEO himself will be at the meeting, so you better make a good impression.” She pokes his ribs. “Stand up straighter and get your hair in order.” 

Jason waves her off and wriggles himself out of the tight jeans he had to wear for the photoshoot. He doesn’t complain about the suit she picked for him. Honestly, she has taste - as expected for someone of her profession - and while he’s not a big fan of suits, he sure knows how to wear one properly. Having Alfred teach him all sorts of etiquette wasn’t for nothing after all. 

Pulling his sleeves into place, he runs a hand through his hair, doing his best to get out the just-got-fucked look the photographer was aiming for. He left the first buttons of his shirt undone, showing off just enough of his smooth chest to be tempting. Lingering for a moment, he checks if the make-up is still in place. He absolutely doesn’t mind the look the artist was going for with this one: Just a hint of eyeliner and a little lipstick, plus whatever they did to make his cheekbones look more pronounced. Jason winks at his assistant in the mirror, grinning when she only rolls her eyes in return. 

“If you’re done admiring yourself, let’s get going. If there’s one person you don’t want to keep waiting, it’s the very man who can void your contract in a heartbeat.” She ushers him out of the dressing room and towards the car that is waiting outside the building. 

Oh, Jason knows exactly who is going to be at that meeting. And he certainly has no issue in making the man wait. On the contrary, it would be fun to just test his reaction if they showed up late. 

He tunes out the lecture Moira gives him during the drive, instead he pulls out his phone and types out a text message:  **Shoot is over. Going to meet big daddy now.**

The reply arrives instantly, announced by a short vibration of the device:  **Darkwing Dick (just now): You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?**

Jason grins, raising up the phone to take a selfie of himself making an exaggerated kissy-face and sending it instead of a reply. 

**Darkwing Dick (just now): Stay on mission. Don’t do anything unnecessary.**

He sends back a quick  **Never would I ever** before slipping the phone back into his pocket. 

The building they stop in front of is all too familiar and he doesn’t wait for anyone to open the door for him. Instead, he climbs out of the car, sauntering up to the front entrance of the entertainment company that has a big “W” above its name. Moira hurries to follow him, as they step into the lobby. 

Upon announcing their names, one of the receptionists nearly stumbles over his feet to guide them to the elevator, informing them that their meeting will be held in conference room four on the sixth floor. 

Jason hums, pushing his hands into his pockets and leaning against the back wall of the elevator, giving the camera in the corner a little wink. 

Where he looks completely relaxed and self-assured, Moira is nervously tugging at her shirt. It makes Jason chuckle. He hasn’t seen her any other way but composed and maybe even a little arrogant before. But then again, she is going to face her boss’s boss’s boss now, who wouldn’t be a little anxious about that? 

Well, certainly not the beautiful and mysterious model Jaques Rossignol. The thought makes him smirk and he puffs out his chest, keeping his head high as they exit the elevator on the sixth floor. 

They follow the hallway to the far end where a fancy looking door, with the golden number four on it, is waiting for them. Moira gives him a look that clearly means he’s supposed to stay in line and it makes amusement bubble up in his chest. 

With a knock, the PA opens the door and motions for him to enter. The long table is only occupied by three people: A tall, dark haired man with piercing blue eyes at the far end and two younger men with equally pitch black hair. One of them has a laptop propped up in front of him, a thin-rimmed pair of glasses balancing on his nose, as he pours over something. The other is correcting his blue tie before looking up and smiling at them. 

“Ah, Miss Henson, I suppose?” He stands and Moira hurries to accept the offered hand. “My name is Richard Grayson and this is my colleague Mister Drake, we’re representatives for Wayne Enterprises, the owner of Gotham Entertainment. It’s a pleasure meeting you. And this is Mister Wayne, owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises.” 

Jason can see the way Moira’s eyes widen at the latter introduction. It’s almost as though she expected people from Gotham Entertainment to be there, rather than the actual Bruce fucking Wayne who has to be the most famous person in all of Gotham. He can’t help the little chuckle that falls from his lips. 

The PA gives him a mortified look and opens her mouth, as though to introduce him in turn. He cuts her off, before she can even get a sound out: “You brought so many important people from your company just for a little meeting,  _ daddy _ . I feel honoured.” 

Moira’s jaw drops as he saunters past them and towards the end of the table. On the right side of the table, Tim peers over his laptop only to roll his eyes at him, while Dick’s gaze is flickering from the petrified assistant to Bruce and back again. 

The CEO in question only raises an eyebrow, an expression on his face that clearly asks what the fuck he’s up to. But he can’t break character, not in front of the PA, if he doesn’t want to threaten the integrity of the mission. So, all he can do is play along, while Jason plops himself down right on his lap, straddling him and throwing his legs over the armrests of the chair on each side.

Pure amusement bubbling in his chest, Jason doesn’t have to think twice before deciding to absolutely abuse this situation to the maximum. He throws his arms around Bruce’s neck, pressing himself against the older man’s chest. “I missed you so much, daddy. I had a photoshoot earlier and the other model had his hands all over me. He asked me out for dinner too, I bet he wants to fuck me.” 

Dick makes a sound that sounds like he’s trying very hard not to laugh but he hurries to disguise it as a cough. Bruce sighs almost inaudibly, before moving to grab Jason’s hips and pull him onto his lap properly. “Are you trying to make me jealous, Jaques?” His voice is a low growl that has Jason purse his lips with delight. “You better not forget that you’re mine.” 

There’s a choked noise coming from Moira and Jason lazily tilts his head, so he can look at the PA with a smirk. “Oh, did I forget to mention that daddy here is the one who got me into modelling. He likes showing off his sweet sugar baby. So, I don’t think we have to worry about my contract being cancelled anytime soon.” He turns to Bruce at that, leaning in to demonstratively kiss the other right on the lips. 

He can feel the way Bruce’s grip on his waist tightens, the implied warning but he doesn’t care one bit. He might have to pay for this one later but whatever the punishment might be, he’s convinced it’ll be worth it. Pushing his tongue against Bruce’s lips, he hums when they part for him, allowing him to turn the kiss into an open-mouthed spectacle. 

His right hand slides down the other’s chest, coming to rest against his crotch, just out of view from everyone else. Jason breaks the kiss, pulls back and admires the way his lipstick is smeared over Bruce’s mouth. “Do you want me to fuck him, daddy? I’m sure he won’t mind if I record it for you. Or maybe you can come and watch. I’ll be good and scream your name too.” 

The silence in the room is almost thick enough to cut with a knife and Bruce’s eyes are dark with a mixture of anger and lust, his shoulders tense. “As if I would let anyone else touch what is mine,” he growls, the clear threat weighing heavily on his words. 

Jason pushes his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “But daddy, I’m so horny and you’re so busy all the time. I’ve been thinking about your dick all day. It’s so big and delicious…” 

Bruce slams their mouths together in a bruising kiss, mostly to shut him up but Jason can feel the hardness growing in his fancy suit pants. If his tongue wasn’t busy, he would’ve giggled with delight at how he’s affecting this man who is known for his stoic composure. As it is, all he can do is press his palm against the other’s crotch, intent on drawing a reaction from him. 

“Well-” Dick clears his throat and Jason wonders if there’s not a hint of arousal to his voice. “I think we should handle the formalities in the office. If you would please come this way, Miss Henson. Mister Drake-” 

The loud click announces that Tim has closed his laptop a little more violently than necessary. Jason doesn’t need to turn around to know that the younger one is visibly flustered. Moira on the other hand is still at a complete lack of words. Following the two young men as though in a trance. 

As soon as the door falls shut behind them, Bruce breaks the kiss, levelling him with a gaze that is supposed to be stern but is ruined by the hands that tear Jason’s shirt from his pants. “What are you doing? This isn’t the time for your pranks.” 

“Aww,” Jason purrs, undoing Bruce’s tie. “I was just having a little fun. And here I thought you were enjoying it too, daddy. But if you want, I can just leave.” He moves to get up but within a split second, he’s roughly pulled back into place. 

His next comment is cut off when the other pops the button of his pants, pulling down the zipper and reaching into his briefs to grab his dick. The touch alone makes him groan, back arching as Bruce starts jerking him off with quick movements, squeezing him just hard enough to make his breath catch. 

“Fuck me, daddy,” he moans, pushing his hips down to grind his ass against the tent in Bruce’s pants. “Need you so bad, daddy, please…” 

The older man sucks in a harsh breath, teeth grit, as he pushes Jason away just far enough, so he can undo his own pants. Triumphantly, Jason licks his lips at the sight of the gorgeous cock that springs free from its restraints, the swollen head leaking clear beads of precum. 

“Someone’s happy to see me.” God, how badly he wants to wrap his lips around that dick and taste it, feel the weight of it on his tongue. But there’s something he needs even more right now. Thank fuck, he’s never stopped working on his flexibility and it’s quick work to get rid of his pants and underwear.

As soon as he’s settled on the other’s lap again, there’s three fingers pushing against his lips. Bruce is just as desperate and impatient as he is. It’s a testament to just how much he turned the other on with his performance and if that doesn’t give Jason a wholly different high. To think that he’s the one who can break Batman so easily, that the infamous Bruce Wayne is putty in his hands. 

He opens his mouth and welcomes the fingers with his tongue, sucking and caressing them as though his life depends on it. Bruce is watching him, his expression that of a predator ready to strike and the intensity of his gaze sends shivers of electricity down Jason’s spine. Just a moment later, the older man pulls back his hand and moves to press his slick fingers against Jason’s entrance. 

Bruce pushes in two at once, a low grunt falling from his lips, as they slide in easily. “You stretched?” 

Jason smirks, pushing his hips down to meet the probing fingers. “I played with myself this morning. But the didldo just isn’t as good as your dick, daddy.” 

In response, another finger breaches him, moving to stretch him out with practiced ease. It only takes a few seconds before Bruce is apparently satisfied and pulls out his fingers. One hand resting on Jason’s waist, he guides his dick with the other, as the younger man allows himself to sink down onto the hard length. 

“Ah, yes.  _ Fuck! _ This is it, daddy, been waiting so long.” Jason throws his head back and forces himself down further until he’s taken all of Bruce’s dick. It leaves him almost painfully full in a way no toy can make him feel. Steading himself with his hands on the other’s shoulders, he starts to move. 

Bruce’s hands linger on his hips but they allow him to set the pace. “That’s it, baby,” the older man rumbles and Jason shivers in response, taken by surprise with the sudden pet name. 

“Daddy,” he moans, fucking himself with that gorgeous dick as hard as he can. Feeling it slide along just the right spot leaves him breathless and only douses the flame of desire within him. Like electricity the pleasure spreads through his body, his thighs trembling, as he pushes himself down again and again. 

The grip on his hips tightens, Bruce’s own breathing harsh and quick. “I got you, baby. Just let go.” 

The encouragement is enough to push Jason over the edge, coming with his dick entirely untouched and a broken cry on his lips. “Fuck! Bruce…” 

The older man groans, using his grip on Jason’s hips to hold him steady, as he thrusts into him, his own cock pulsing. “Yes baby… Tell me who you belong to.” 

“You daddy,” Jason breathes, his head falling forward to rest against Bruce’s shoulder, as his orgasm shudders through him. “Only you.” 

Bruce curses, shoving his dick into that tight heat as far as he can before giving in to his own release, spilling himself deep inside the beautiful creature that belongs to him alone. “Jay…” 

Jason hums, lazily pressing a kiss onto Bruce’s neck. “Love you, B.” 

Fingers run through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. “I love you too, Jay. I admit this was a nice surprise. But I have one request.” 

The younger man looks up questioningly. “Hmm?” 

Bruce tilts his head to place a kiss on Jason’s forehead. “Warn me next time. I have another meeting in this room in about three minutes.”

Jason bursts into laughter, nearly falling off the other’s lap. “That one’s gonna be hard to explain.” 

The CEO sighs, pulling out his phone and hitting one of the numbers on his speed dial. “Let’s hope Dick can stall the council members for another couple minutes. Or else I’ll have to give an official statement about my sugar baby, Jaques Rossignol. And wouldn’t that complicate my relationship with a certain Jason Todd?” 

Jason grins, leaning in for a quick peck. “True, I’d have to kill you for cheating on me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I really loved this one. Jason being a little shit is my favourite trope to be honest. I hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
